feed_the_beastfandomcom-20200223-history
Category talk:Candidates for deletion
Please use this page to discuss pages that have been labelled for deletion. I don't think that the Nanosuit pages should be removed. These are part of the Quantumsuit armorset and people wouldn't know how to craft those if they don't know how to make the Nanosuit set. What I suggest is just combining the itemsets to one page, not each item with their own page. EU-Meter The EU-Meter page should be the one to be deleted, not the EU-Reader, as the EU-Reader is the actual name for the item. *EDIT* I have moved everything from the EU-Meter page to the EU-Reader page and added the EU-Meter page as a candidate for deletion Duranbong (talk) 15:06, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Water page shouldn't be removed!! The Water page should not be deleted because some people don't know what water is. It should also contain a list of things it can be used for. -- 11:25, July 14, 2014 (UTC)anon I think It should be deleted because water is a vanilla item, not a FTB item, Also, it cannot be used in recipes without being in a container of some kind. If those containers have pages of their own, fair enough, but water by it's self doesn't need a page. -- 11:25, July 14, 2014 (UTC)PhlyingPhyshie The Metal Chest page should be removed!! The Metal Chest page should be deleted for redundancy! nao lexri said ias hofibai jatil ehis. (talk) 03:36, January 5, 2013 (UTC) :if you wish to petition for th e deletion of an article please to the page.Gerbalb (talk) 03:39, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Ruby Ore (GregTech) I think it should be kept as Ruby (GregTech) and Ruby Ore (GregTech) are separate things. --Flajuram (talk) 08:12, January 6, 2013 (UTC) I aggree that it should be kept up, but if it is it should get more content added. 21:18, April 9, 2013 (UTC) Template:Grid/ImplosionCompressor Spam page. Jeuvke21 22:38, January 17, 2013 (UTC) Dev.Corp This page is used only for the purpose of advertising a YouTube channel. Such content belongs on the user's user page and most definitely nowhere on the wiki proper. DigitallyApocalyptic (talk) 15:33, January 19, 2013 (UTC) Mod Help Mod Help by sapphirekat1040 should be deleted. It is not a valid mod, item, block, or mob in the game. A page like that belongs on a forum or talk page, not on the main wiki. Only items in the game should be on the wiki, this needs to go to a forum. - 19:43, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Thaumic Grafter {{delete|WTF]} Assembly Line No reason has been given for the deletion of the page. Maybe it should be rewritten instead of deleted. I agree, the page should exist, but with more useful content. - Time Sheep (talk) 20:14, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Tiny Cactus: Whether no information is present or not, the page should not be deleted as it is still an item that appears randomly in the game. Thank you. End Portal Frames This page was originally a candidate for deletion, however, I have added plenty of useful information that is related to Feed the beast. I have removed the delete tags and added tons of information to the page, however, some people seem to keep readding the delete template thing to the page. I would like an explanation as to why it keeps being added, as I spent time contributing to the page, and I feel deleting my work is just wrong.HighTechLab (talk) 03:19, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Ur-Ghast The Ur-Ghast page should not be deleted because it is a helpful page with information about the Ur-Ghast, like other twilight forest boss pages, with twilight forest being in most FTB mod packs :Except, the Ur-Ghast didn't exist in the Twilight Forest until Minecraft 1.5, and here at the Classic FTB Wiki, we only document Minecraft 1.4.7 packs and earlier. Newer material belongs at our sister site, ftbwiki.org 06:10, February 2, 2014 (UTC) JABBA The JABBA page is set up for deletion, but I can't really see why. If we're violating copyright with images etc. why not just remove the images? Or is it sourced from elsewhere? If so, a basic re-write would do. 11:18, July 8, 2014 (UTC)